


Red, Red Lipstick

by Anonymous



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Fingering, Genderbends, Marking, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Just lesbian ryoriku having fun





	Red, Red Lipstick

Beautiful. There was no other word to describe the view in front of her. Ryo licked her lips, tasting her favorite chapstick on them. Riku’s head was surrounded by her hair, splayed like a sacred halo. A gentle blush adored her cheeks, and her chest was moving up and down as a result of her panting. Her skin, smooth and soft, glowed with sweat. As Ryo kept staring, tears appeared in the corners of Riku’s eyes and she pouted.

\- Ryo-san… Please, don’t stare like that… It’s embarassing…

\- Ahaha, I’m sorry, I’m sorry~

Her long, red nails slowly moved along Riku’s stomach, making the girl shudder. Ryo just couldn’t tear her eyes away from the beautiful idol laying beneath her. Dressed in only a bra and pants, she was truly a feast for her eyes. She craved to bite that soft skin, to see the ludicrous breasts hidden under material, to taste her below- Ahh, Riku was her, only her, no one else, no man or woman could touch her beautiful, beautiful Riku! Ryo lowered herself over the girl and kissed her fervently once again. Small moans left Riku’s mouth, swallowed by the other woman. Her hands roamed free, caressing the exposed skin of her arms and thighs. Once she was content with leaving her lips swollen, Ryo moved to the neck, playfully dragging her teeth along the skin. Riku responded positively, probably enjoying the thrill. Another small sigh left her lips as Ryo sucked stronger on the skin.

\- Marks… Don’t leave them, I have work…

\- Mmm, I’m your boss though? I can give you time off~

She said that, but it would be too bothersome to deal with paperwork afterwards, so unless absolutely necessary she wouldn’t do that. There was temptation to ignore the plea, but Ryo resisted. This one time she can spoil her little Riku-chan. Denied the right to mark her neck, Ryo looked at the girl with a mysterious glint in her eyes. No one said she can’t mark Riku at all, right? Riku blinked, surprised, as Ryo slided off the bed and reached into her cosmetics’ box.

\- Ryo-san?

\- Shh, my angel. Wait for a second.

With a pleased smile, Ryo generously applied her favorite red lipstick, smooching the air while admiring her work in a mirror. Once she turned back to Riku, she could see a shudder that shook the girl’s body. Right, Riku loved her trademark red lipstick~ She moved back to the bed, smiling brightly at the person in front of her.

\- You are mine, Ri~ku~ It’s fine if you can wash the marks away, right?

She looked at loss for words and swallowed hard when Ryo pulled the strap of the bra a bit.

\- Y-Yes...

With a small “fufu” sound, Ryo started leaving kiss marks on the Riku’s body. Red lipstick beautifully contrasted the pale skin, looking like flowers blooming on the perfect surface. Once her neck and collarbones satisfied Ryo, she undid Riku’s bra and helped the girl remove it. It landed somewhere on the ground, but it wasn’t important. What a wonderful view. Riku’s breasts were squishy and soft, and in perfect size, ideally matching Ryo’s hand. Her nipples were small but Ryo loved playing with them nonetheless. However, this time she had another idea. She smeared the lipstick on her lips again, making sure there is enough to leave another marks, then leaned down to plant a single, strong kiss on every nipple. Riku’s breath hitched every time her lips met the fevered skin, making Ryo purr internally. A shiver went through Ryo’s body when she looked at her masterpiece. Lipstick marks decorated Riku’s breast like cherries on top of a cake and the sight made her squeeze her thighs together. Her own pants were so wet she wondered if it didn’t stain the sheets. However, Riku came first, she loved making Riku come too much to wait for that pleasure. Riku’s hand was slowly moving towards her crotch, signalling the woman that she was getting impatient. Without delay, Ryo dived lower again, leaving a wet trail on the stomach as she moved her tongue down it. She could smell Riku’s scent, so /her/ and filled with arousal she stopped for a second just to deeply inhale it.

\- Ryo-sa...n…

\- Yes, yes, be patient~ Good girls get rewarded...

Unable to hold back, Ryo kissed Riku’s clit through the material, earning a surpressed moan and Riku’s back arching up. Oh, how she craved more, more of her beautiful voice and reactions…

\- Ryo-san… Please…

\- Hmm, right. It’s time for the main course, isn’t it?

In one swift movement Ryo slid her fingers beneath the material of pants, pulling them down to expose the place she had wanted to see the most. Riku was leaking wet and smelled so wonderfully Ryo groaned. With small help from Riku, her pants also landed somewhere in the room and the older woman could pay her full attention to the girl. Riku’s thighs rested on her shoulders and Ryo gripped them strongly, knowing that Riku tended to trash around when eaten out. Red nails were leaving marvelous halfmoon marks on the tender skin and Ryo moved her legs, looking for a little bit of relief from the heat between her legs. Soon, soon Riku will touch her, ah, her beautiful Riku…

\- Let’s eat~

Riku couldn’t surpress the loud moan as Ryo licked across her clit, paying most attention to the most sensitive part. The taste of a woman, of /Riku/ spread inside her mouth and Ryo wanted to drown in it more, more and more. The girl’s back arched up even more and one of her hands tangled into Ryo’s hair, scratching her scalp in the best way, while the other caught the sheets beneath her. She loved every second of it, hearing her beloved’s screams of pleasure and getting her face pushed deeper, closer to Riku’s pussy. Clit stimulation felt good but she knew Riku wouldn’t come without fingers as well, so she changed position to more comfortable one and stroked Riku’s thigh tenatively. It was strained with effort of trying not to squeeze down on Ryo’s head and the thought of Riku being so lost in the bliss was driving Ryo insane. She kept her nails on right hand short and clean, just for her Riku. Sliding two digits inside she felt Riku shudder violently as they reached the bundle of nerves that sent electricity through her body.

\- Yes… Please, yes...

Ryo hummed and curled fingers a bit to rub against that place that made Riku see stars. Her insides were so wonderfully wet and hot, she loved the sensation of it clenching down on her fingers. Together with Ryo’s tongue still working her clit, Riku needed only a moment to come, her whole body going still as the bliss flooded her mind. Ryo kept working her through the orgasm, savoring the slickness that gushed out of Riku’s hole and her labored breathing. Once Riku went slack and relaxed against the sheets, Ryo lifted herself and looking in the red eyes, provocatively licked her lips.

\- Thank you for the meal~

Allowing her a moment of rest, Ryo admired the display in front of her. Riku was the most beautiful mess Ryo could ever imagine, with her flushed cheeks and sweat covered skin, and that magical, perfect person slowly sat up and licked across her nipple. Slender fingers gently rubbed Ryo through her pants and she threw her head back, moaning loudly. 

\- Ah, Riku… I love you~

\- Ryo-san… I want to taste you too.

\- I’m all yours, I’ve always been! Please, touch me....

Riku’s eyes shone with desire and Ryo let her change their positions. Everything was perfect. Everything was as it should be. Riku forever belonged to her, and she would never, ever share her with anything in the world.


End file.
